RC9GN Fanfic
by ChibioDo
Summary: What happens when Randy is forced to take home the class hamster? To make it even more interesting Howard is the hamster! What will happen? Read to find out! w
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class, I have some very exciting news!"Mrs. Driscoll exclaimed. The class was silent except for one blonde headed band geek that let out a woo with hands in the air.  
"Cunningham!" a chubby orange haired kid said slapping his lab partner to the  
ground. "Get out of the stupid book! Mrs. Driscoll has some "exciting" news to tell us or whatever."

"What the juice, Howard!" a kid with purple hair came up rubbing his head and using his stool as a prop. "Mr. Cunningham, does there seem to be a problem?"Mrs. Driscoll asked with a raised eyebrow. "Everything is fine," the kid with purple hair told her while shooting glares at Howard "thanks a lot Howard! And the Nomicon is not stupid, it teaches me some bruce ninja moves!" the kid whispered to his friend. "Whatever, Cunningham, just shut your trap and listen to this assignment thing." Howard whispered back rolling his eyes.  
The sooner this was over the faster the two could go and play Grave Puncher 5 to the MAX! "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by the class clowns over there."Mrs. Driscoll said pointing over in Howard's direction. The class erupted in laughter.  
"Where are these clowns, so I can laugh even harder?" Howard said laughing.

"Psst! Randy! She's talking about you two!" the blonde band geek whispered to them tryng not to laugh. Randy sighed "Yes I know Bucky; you didn't have to point it out." Randy took his "math" book and tried to cover his face as if it were a safe haven from the laughter.  
"Okay class! That's enough!"Mrs. Driscoll shouted over the laughter. The laughing died down.  
"Now onto the assignment, sometime this week we will be getting a class pet." Randy yawned loudly "Boring!" he whispered loud enough so only his fellow classmates could hear him.  
Mrs. Driscoll glared at Randy before she continued "The class pet for this year will be a hamster! Isn't it exhilarating?"  
"Woo! So exhilarating!" Randy said sarcastically.  
"Thank you, Mr. Cunningham, for being the first to volunteer this year!" Mrs. Driscoll said with a smirk.  
"Volunteering for what?" Randy asked suspiciously.  
"Why taking the class hamster home for the first week when we get him, of course!"  
"What?! That's wonk! Why do I have to be the first one? Why can't Howard do it?"  
Randy folded his arms.

"Because he wasn't the one making obnoxious comments and besides Howard will get the hamster the next week." the teacher said with a smile.  
"Cunningham! You can't take the hamster home!" Howard whispered to his best friend.  
"It's not like I have a choice or anything." he whispered back.  
"Okay so tell me this, When was the last time you had a pet?" "Umm. about a couple years ago? What are you getting at Howard?"  
"Where is he now?" Howard asked suspiciously.  
"In the ground. Why are you asking me twenty questions?" Randy replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Look all I'm saying is that you're not the best person to be taking the class pet."  
"You don't think I can handle the responsibility of having a pet do you! I'm the honking Ninja for crying out loud! If I can handle protecting the school then I'm pretty sure I can handle a stupid hamster."  
"You're good at being the Ninja, but all I'm saying is that hamster won't last a day  
with you."  
The day went on with them bickering at each other. It finally ended when one of  
Mcfist's robot minions started to terrorize the students, forcing the Ninja to come into play.

"Viceroy! Tell me my plan so when it succeeds I can gloat about the victory!" shouted a man with a raspy yet irritated voice.  
"Well, Sir, "your plan" involves turning the Ninja into an animal." a slim guy with a  
high pitched voice explained. "What?! An animal? What good does that do us?"  
"Well you see if the Ninja is an ordinary animal, let's say a hamster, then he would be harmless and easier to catch."  
"Brilliant plan! Can't believe I came up with it! Wait if he is a hamster then we wouldn't be able to de-mask him! Viceroy your plan is stupid! Bash could of come up with a better plan!" Viceroy sighed, "Sir, when we have the Ninja then we can just place him in that glass cylinder over there and use the reverse switch."  
"I'm sorry I doubted myself and insulted my superior brains with Bash's peanut sized brain, Viceroy."  
Viceroy just sighed and let Mcfist get lost in his thoughts.

"Smoke bomb!" a cloud of red smoke appeared with the silhouette of something, no someone. The Ninja!  
The students hiding behind the principles car started to cheer as the satellite robot turned its direction toward the Ninja, after jumping on the car crushing it beneath its metal frame. The kids scattered looking for a place to hide. "Wow Mcfist your robots are getting uglier and uglier." the Ninja mumbled dodging the lasers coming from the tip of the satellite.  
"What the juice? Is the body of that thing a microwave? To top it all off with a TV satellite on top. I didn't think Mcfist was that desperate for robot parts." he snickered dodging another laser. "Now for some action! Ninja Sprint!" the Ninja shouted while sprinting toward the microwave bot. "Ninja slice!" he exclaimed slicing through the metal bot separating the satellite from the microwave. "And for my final move! Ninja kick!" he kicked the satellite piece sending it flying.  
Everyone crowded the Ninja shouting for joy, except Howard who started walking off in another direction. "Stupid Randy, I'm just trying to be a bro and he's just think negative about it." Howard mumbled to himself.  
He stopped and looked behind him at the Ninja just before the red cloud came for his friend to disappear. He just stood there and sighed waiting for his friend to come and tell him all about the fight. He waited a few minutes, but Randy never came to greet him with their bro handshake. "Fine! I'll just walk home by myself if that jerk for a friend isn't going to come!" Howard angrily said to himself. He started to walk off wanting to blow some steam. He wanted to punch a tree or kick something just to get his mind off of things.  
Still angry at his best bro he almost didn't hear a buzzing noise. He looked around to find out where the noise was coming from. It was the satellite that had been sliced by the Ninja!  
"This will do!" Howard exclaimed aiming his foot for a painful yet hard kick to the machine.  
Howard kicked the defenseless satellite with one powerful kick. Hoping he would  
feel better about the whole situation. The powerful blow to the machine must have been the spark to set it off. The satellite started to jump around shooting red lasers randomly.  
"GAHHH!" Howard screamed as he was hit with the laser.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy began the next day, as usual, walking to his best friend's house so they could walk to school together. He found it odd that Howard never texted him after the attack. "Was it something I said?" Randy said to aloud. Two other kids heard him and snickered as they walked past. One of the kids started to cough; Randy could make out the word 'loser' edged in between the coughs. Randy just sighed and started down toward Howard's house. Finally making it to the door he knocked. Footsteps could be heard from inside the house.

Heidi answered the door, "What do you want, Andy?"

"It's Randy, and is Howard home?" Randy replied with a hint of annoyance of her not knowing his name after all of the years.

"Oddly no, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I'm sure he will turn up at school today so no need to worry." Howard's older sister reassured him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's pulling a prank on me or something." Randy mumbled to himself as he trudged onward to his destination.

"Think Randy think! What all happened yesterday that would make Howard avoid you?" Randy thought. "We argued most of the day and then there was another of Mcfist's minions….." He stopped at that thought. "I was suppose to catch up with Howard after school! I'm so stupid!" Randy shouted hitting his forehead. "I need to go talk to him!" Randy raced to the dreaded school to find his best friend. He pushed the doors that lead into the building with extreme force racing to his first class. He tried to slide to a stop but failed slamming into some lockers.

"Oww." Randy complained while his face was still against the locker.

He casually walked into the classroom like nothing had happened. He walked toward his seat only to notice Howard's was empty. 'Where the juice is Howard?' Randy thought, 'I was almost sure he would have been here!' he took a seat and didn't even pay attention to the lesson.

_Day before: after school_

"So where is this little guy heading?" a tall dark haired man asked.

"To the Norrisville High School. He is suppose to be going to a science teacher by the name Marlene Driscoll." The driver replied to his companion.

"I hope they don't do any experiments on him! He is too adorable! Billy, he's too adorable to die!" the tall man said frantically.

"Oh hush your blubbering, Joe! Get a hold of yourself it's just a hamster!" Billy, said smacking the back of Joe's head.

"Owww!" Joe said rubbing his head "That hurt!"

"Did it knock some sense into ya?" Billy said with a van continued down the road, nearing the school.

"Watch out for that pothole!" Joe warned.

"I got this! I don't need your help." Billy mumbled.

_Bump…bumpity….bump….POP!_

"Aw man!" Billy sighed as he pulled over. "I'll go see if we have a flat." Billy grumbled.

"Ok! I warned ya!" Joe sneered. 'Maybe the hamster needs a bathroom break' Joe thought. The driver and passenger got out of the blue greenish van slamming the doors at the same time.

"Ok little guy, go and do your business!" Joe said cheerfully setting the hamster on the ground. The hamster jolted from the man unsure of where to go.

"GAH!" Joe exclaimed.

"Something the matter Joe?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"Nope everything is just peachy!" Joe said trying to reassure his partner, "How's it going with the tire?" he asked.

"Its flat. Good thing we always pack a spare! I will have us back on the road in no time!" Billy said walking over to where Joe was. Joe was frantically trying to catch the hamster when Billy walked over to get the spare.

"Joe! You numskull what the blazes are you doing?!" Billy exclaimed.

"Well, you see I figured the hamster ne-" Joe was interrupted, "No time for one of your silly stories! Help me catch the dang hamster!" Billy said impatiently. The duo raced around the little scrap of land trying to capture the hamster with no luck. _'Ugh, my head...what happened? And what's with all racket? It's making my head hurt worse!' _Howard rubbed his pounding head. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He tried again but fell yet again.

_'What's wrong with me? Why can't I stand up? Everything's a fuzzy blur. Why can't I remember anything?' _Howard looked around his vision fading with each blink. Before he passed out he saw two figures coming toward him. He wanted to shout out help, but he was too weak to say anything. He heard one of the figures say something. It was something about being a perfect match. Whatever that meant. And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy walked to his science class awaiting a greeting from "Mr. Driscoll" with very bad ventriloquism by Mrs. Driscoll. He couldn't help but wonder where Howard was.  
'Maybe Mcfist knows the Ninja is connected to Howard somehow and kidnapped him?' Randy thought.  
"Nice to see you today, Mr. Cunningham!" Mrs. Driscoll exclaimed with her late husband at her side.  
"Yeah sure." Randy replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Watch your tone young man! And don't forget you will be taking the class hamster home sometime this week." The teacher said coldly.  
Randy just grumbled under his breath, sighing and accepting the fact that there was no way out of this project he is being forced upon.  
The bell rang signaling everyone to take a seat and to be quiet.  
"Are you sure she won't notice it's a different hamster?" Joe worriedly asked his partner for the millionth time.  
"Positive. She doesn't even know what the first one even looked like. So just play it cool like nothing ever happened to the original hamster." Billy reassured him.  
"Okay…okay got it!" Joe sighed with relief.  
They finally made it to the classroom door, Billy knocked.  
"Excuse me class for just a moment. Jerry, will you take over from here?" Mrs. Driscoll said to the bones before she left for the door.  
"Um we have a delivery for a one Marlene Driscoll?" Joe said shakily.  
"That would be me. Oh it must be the hamster I ordered!" The teacher replied excitedly.  
"Um yeah just sign here." Billy told her.  
Mrs. Driscoll complied eager to get the hamster. She handed the clipboard back to the man and received the caged animal.  
"See, I told ya it would be alright." Billy told Joe as they walked out.  
"Viceroy!" Mcfist called for his evil scientist, "Where is your robot that was suppose to capture the Ninja?!"  
"Well, sir, according to this wireless chart, that I had installed in the robot, it appears that it was…err…defeated by the Ninja." Viceroy explained softly.  
"DEFEATED?! GAH! At this rate I'll never get my desired power!" Mcfist groaned angrily.  
Beep…beep….beeep!  
"Hm? What's this?" Viceroy asked looking at the digital chart. His evil grin gradually got bigger until his boss saw him. It was very unusual for Viceroy to have a smile that big unless it was something good!  
"What is it Viceroy?" Mcfist asked suspiciously.  
"It appears the Transellite actually hit something, or someone to be precise, before it was destroyed. Going into further analysis this said person MIGHT be the Ninja!" Viceroy exclaimed.  
"You're just happy it hit someone aren't you." Mcfist said coolly.  
"Mhm!" Viceroy replied.  
"So how do we find this said person?!" Mcfist asked eagerly.  
"That's a difficult task." The scientist said casually.  
"Difficult? How so?" his boss demanded.  
"Well according to the digital chart we are looking for a hamster." he sighed.  
"A hamster? How hard can it be to find a hamster!" Mcfist chuckled.  
"Do you know how many hamsters there are in Norrisville?" Viceroy asked.  
"Umm…five?" he answered.  
"I don't know off the top of my head but I know it's more than five!" Viceroy retorted.  
"Well you should really get to work, Viceroy." Mcfist said casually.  
The class grew silent as they saw their teacher holding a cage big enough to fit a small mammal.  
"Ahem, class this is our class pet: a hamster. You all can come up here to see him if you'd like." Not long after did everyone crowd her desk where the cage was placed.  
"Ok before the bell rings signaling for the next class, the little guy right here needs a name. So anyone got any suggestions?" Mrs. Driscoll asked.  
"How about Derek?" Bucky asked.  
"No, Gary!" another student shouted.  
"Why not Lucifer? " Julian exclaimed.  
"What's that Jerry? You think his name should be Jeremy? What a wonderful name, his name shall be Jeremy!" the teacher exclaimed with joy.  
Everyone groaned that their name didn't get picked.  
"Okay, Mr. Cunningham! You may now come and get Jeremy before the bell rings!" the teacher shouted over the kids.  
Everyone was dead silent as Randy walked up to get the caged animal. Some of them whispered to each other. Randy could vaguely here 'poor thing won't last a day'. He ignored the comments around him.  
'I'll show them how responsible I am!' Randy thought as he took the cage.  
The hamster, now named Jeremy, was sound asleep despite all the commotion going on.  
Randy walked to his locker to put his books up so he could finally go eat lunch, he was starving! Holding the cage up to his eye level he peered at the small furry beast.  
'Aw he's kind of adorable when he's sleeping.' Randy thought.  
He continued to walk toward the cafeteria, when Bash Johnson saw the hamster cage and took action. He grabbed the cage and put it over his head like he was taunting.  
"Haha! Loser brought his pet to school!" Bash said loud enough for all who was in earshot to hear.  
"Give it back!" Randy said jumping falling for Bash's taunts, only to fall face down on the hard school ground.  
"Ha, the loser fell face first! That's even funnier than bringing the hamster!" Bash exclaimed throwing the cage behind him.  
"No!" Randy screamed getting off the ground, running toward the cage in order to save it from hitting the ground.  
Randy somehow succeeded in catching the cage mid-flight. He, however, didn't see the girl.  
"Yes! GAH!" Randy exclaimed as he knocked the girl to the ground.  
He immediately put the cage on the ground and helped the baton twirler up. He was blushing as he helped her dust off.  
"You okay?" he asked sheepishly, still blushing.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded,"What about your hamster?" she asked pointing at the cage.  
"Oh, right!" he said picking up the cage and examining the inside. "Hm? He's still asleep? He seems to okay, though" Randy replied.  
"Oh that's a relief! I'm glad he's okay. How about you?" Theresa asked him titling her head.  
"Oh I'm fine." Randy replied.  
She looked at him and giggled,"I meant the hamster. I'm glad you're okay too."  
Randy blushed with embarrassment, "Right I knew that! Yeah this little guy is going to be fine."  
"Well, I'll see you around." Theresa said waving good-bye.  
"Yeah!" Randy exclaimed waiving back.  
"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" Randy said hitting himself in the head when she was gone.  
After school  
Randy walked up the sidewalk to his front door. He grabbed the door knob and jiggled it trying to get it open. He sighed knowing his mother probably locked it before she left for work. He set the caged still sleeping hamster on the ground as he looked in his pockets for his spare house key.  
'What's that noise? What the juice is going on?' Howard yawned. He looked at his surroundings, vision still a bit blurry.  
Click!  
"There! Finally I got it open." Randy said picking up the cage.  
'Woah! It's an earthquake!' Howard ran for cover only to run face first into a wheel.  
'What the juice? What's a giant wheel doing in the middle of—' Howard stopped. 'Wait, where am I? All I remember is… two figures coming toward me. The rest is hazy.' Howard sat down and rubbed his chin.  
'When the juice did I grow a beard?!' Howard exclaimed.  
Randy walked to his room and set the cage on a table in his room.  
"I should text Howard and ask him where the juice has he been." Randy said out loud.  
'Yo! Cunningham I'm right here!' Howard tried to shout only to hear squeaks coming out of his mouth.  
"Hm?" Randy looked over at the table, "Your finally awake, Jeremy? Good you've been asleep all day I thought you were dead most of the day." Randy chuckled.  
'Jeremy? Who the juice is Jeremy? And why can't I talk?' Howard looked around for a solution, his vision coming back slowly.  
Howard finally saw a mirror, 'Ah, a mirror!' he squinted his eyes and saw his reflection.  
'No, that can't be right. My vision must be messing with me.' He rubbed his eyes and looked again this time his eyes widened, 'Wait…my vision isn't messing with me! I've turned into an adorable furry beast!'  
Howard panicked, 'I must be dreaming, that's it it's just a dream! Any minute now I will wake up and this nightmare will be over.' Howard stood there and crossed his tiny furry arms.  
'Any minute now I'll wake up. Any minute now…' He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds, 'Maybe I'll wake up faster if I pinch myself!' Howard pinched himself so hard he yelped causing Randy to jerk up from where he was sitting.  
"Dude! Just chillax your fine! No sense in hurting yourself!" Randy said to the hamster.  
'I am not fine, Cunningham! Do you see what I am?! I'm a flippin' hamster!' he argued.  
"Maybe he's hungry? What do hamsters eat? I know! Be right back little buddy!" Randy said as he raced for the kitchen.  
'Little buddy? Does he not know it's me?!' Howard sighed,' Maybe some food would do me some good.'  
Randy came back, his hands were full of junk food and a trail of potato chips trailing behind him. He set food on floor and pulls out a stick of celery.  
"Maybe he likes celery?" Randy said trying to give "Jeremy" the celery.  
Howard's eyes were stuck on the pile of junk sitting next to his friend. Randy waved the celery in his face trying to get the hamster's attention. His mouth dropped open when he realized how much food there was just sitting there. Randy took advantage of that and shoved the celery in his mouth.  
Crunch!  
'GAH! What is that awful taste in my mouth?!' Howard started to spit as an attempt to get the revolting taste off of his taste buds.  
"Hm? You don't like celery? It can't be that bad." Randy said biting the celery. "ACK! I was wrong! Terribly wrong!" He exclaimed spitting it out trying to wipe the taste off his tongue with his hands.  
'Hehehe!' Howard thought.  
Randy took a bag of Mcfizzles in an attempt to get the celery taste out of his mouth. Howard watched him scarf the whole bag down his throat. His mouth watered as he craved some Mcfizzles. Howard started to bang against his little metal prison to get his friend's attention. It worked; Randy tilted his head at "Jeremy's" strange behavior.  
"Oh I got it!" Randy grabbed another bag of Mcfizzles and dropped a few through the bars.  
Howard greedily ate the candy.  
"Oh! Jeremy likes Mcfizzles!" Randy exclaimed as he dropped the whole bag into the cage.  
In a matter of seconds the little hamster has managed to finish the entire bag. An extremely loud burp could be heard from the hamster.  
"Woah! That was so bruce!" Randy said. "I wonder if he likes any other kinds of junk?" he asked no one in particular.  
'Mmm that was delicious, Cunningham! Now I'm extremely thirsty!' Howard looked around only to his despair to find a hamster water bottle thing.  
He went to it and took a sip.  
'What is this disgusting liquid?!' Howard started to be dramatic as if the water was melting his insides.  
"I don't like water that much either, bro." Randy told "Jeremy" as he took the bottle and dumped the water out of the window. Once it was empty he began to fill it with root beer.  
"How's root beer? Any better than plain water? I feel like an idiot I'm talking to a hamster!" Randy exclaimed. His cell phone began to ring.  
That's the cheese! Ninja freeze! Ninja rock! Don't stop! What the hey! Come on you! Do it Ninja!  
"Maybe it's a text from Howard!" Randy looked for his phone anxiously. He finally found his phone under all the junk on the floor.  
"Ugh, it's just a text from Mom saying she's going to be late like usual." Randy sighed.  
This was a usual text message he got daily so that didn't bother him much. What bothered him was Howard never texted back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Viceroy! Have you finished the hamster tracker thingy?!" Mcfist shouted from his desk. Mcfist was sitting in a rolling office chair rolling back and forth. He was bored out of his mind. The robo apes were busy working in his industry and Viceroy was building a contraption to find the Ninja which he would claim to have thought of or created, only to put the blame on someone else if it failed.

"Almost finished! Just got to tighten this last -" Viceroy didn't get a chance to finish. The automatic doors that entered the room they were in opened. 'It's not even noon, who would be up here this early' Viceroy thought. He wished he had never asked the question.

"Yo! Mcfist, I got sent home early for nothing! So, Mom told me to chill up here with yous guys!" Bash's voice boomed throughout the room. Bash noticed that the evil scientist was working on something that seemed important. If it looked important, Bash knew he had to do something with, whether or not destroying it on purpose or accident. It didn't matter, his mom saw him as the perfect angel that he's not.

"Bash, what did you do this time?" the teenager's step-dad asked a little agitated.

"I didn't do nothing! That triangle nerd was practically begging for a wedgie!" Bash defended. Mcfist just sighed knowing there was no winning an argument against "mommy's little angel".

"Bash, don't you dare come near this fragile device!" Viceroy warned holding a device that looked like a Mcfist Pad and a tv remote combined. It was too late, Bash had already made the device his next target. Viceroy screamed hugging the device in an attempt to protect it. Bash lifted the man up and began shaking him as if he was trying to get lunch money from a nerd. Viceroy lost his grip. The machine fell right in Bash's hand.

"Sweet! What does this button do?!" Bash exclaims excitedly pressing random buttons. The device begins to shake uncontrollably unable to keep up with the pace of buttons being pressed. The smoking device spat out different words, _beep beep _"HAMSTER!" _bloop beep bloop _"NINJA!" _beep beep _"IDIOTS!" _bloop bloop bleep _"ROOT BEER!", and with that the device died.

"GAH! We were so close!" Mcfist tried to hold back his hands to keep from strangling the boy.

"Hamster? Haha, that's funny! There's a shoobie freshman walking around with a hamster!" Bash said.

Mcfist was inches away from strangling the kid but stopped when he heard what came out of his mouth. "A hamster hmm? Bash why don't you go….errr…. take the limo for a spin? Hmm?" He said waving the keys in front of him. With Bash out of the way they could get something done with this new valuable piece of information. Bash snatched the keys and left while Viceroy just gave Mcfist a 'what the juice' face.

"With Bash out of our hairs we can focus on finding -" Mcfist was interrupted as a giant green face appeared in the mist of green fog. Mcfist didn't even notice the green man watching him.

"MCFIST!" the Sorcerer's voice boomed, "Why am I still in this hell hole?!"

"Well, you see we are this close to finding the Ninja!" Mcfist explained with a nervous laugh. Mcfist nervously kept babbling on about things on the agenda. Mcfist dared not make eye contact with the Sorcerer.

"Well, I'm waiting to hear your plans as to destroying the Ninja and getting me out of this pit!" the Sorcerer said impatiently. "Need I remind you of our proposal, Mcfist?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ok we may or may not have lost the Ninja….." Mcfist said, "but we have some information that might lead us to the Ninja!" Mcfist beamed.

"What kind of information? And what did you do to lose or not lose the NINJA!" the head screamed. Mcfist winced cowering behind Viceroy. "Viceroy, you tell him!" Mcfist whispered. Viceroy just sighed and continued the conversation with the Sorcerer. "You see I built this device that would turn the Ninja into a harmless animal! So it would be easier to capture him if he is harmless. Problem is we don't have a clue if the machine hit its target or an unsuspecting random kid." Viceroy lowered his voice a bit. The Sorcerer looked pretty angry, Mcfist chimed in "We suspect that the Ninja is a hamster!"

"A hamster you say?" the Sorcerer questioned.

"Yes! We have been told that there is a freshman at Norrisville that is carrying a hamster around the school! So all we got to do is find the kid with the hamster and somehow get the hamster from him, whatever it takes." Mcfist exclaimed with a grin. The Sorcerer liked the idea of the Ninja being a stupid hamster.

Randy got to school that morning expecting to see Howard sitting in the chair next to his. He was disappointed that his friend wasn't there. 'Where could that shoob be?' Randy thought over and over again. The thought seem to take over his mind. He placed the hamster cage on his desk. The hamster was asleep as usual. There was something off about this particular hamster, Randy couldn't put his finger on it. He had looked up some facts about hamsters last night. Apparently you aren't suppose to give hamsters junk food or Root Beer but, the hamster seems fine so he ignored that fact. He also compared the sleeping habits of an average hamster to the one on his desk. The hamster reminded Randy of Howard's laziness. He knew the hamster liked the Mcfizzles so he took a bag of regular hamster food and dumped it out. Inside the empty bag he filled it with Mcfizzles, that way it looked like regular hamster chow but not really. He checked his phone for about the millionth time expecting to see a text from Howard saying he will be there any minute. He sighed and put his head down. "Maybe the Nomicon will have an answer!" he exclaimed pulling it out. "Ok Nomicon, Howard is missing and wont answer my texts. I think something might have happened but I have no clue as to where to start or anything! So could you please help?" Randy pleaded with the book. The book opened and flipped through the pages with in, pulling Randy into the pages. Randy flew past some paper dragons and paper ninjas. When he finally got to the end, the words of wisdom were in front of him.

"The answer you seek is almost always in front of you, you must open your eyes." Randy said aloud. "What the juice does that mean Nomicon? That doesn't make any sense!" Randy shouted before being sucked out of the book. He woke up to a puddle of his own drool. He wiped his face like nothing had happened, he was use to it by now. "The answer you seek is almost always in front of you, you must open your eyes. Hmmm in front of me….in front of me?" Randy looked around even looked under the desk. "The only thing in front of me is a pencil, the hamster, and the Nomicon." Randy sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see neon scribbles. All seeming to point at the hamster. "The hamster is going to help me find Howard?" Randy asked confused.

Howard was in a deep sleep. He was having a nightmare, a fuzzy nightmare he could barely remember the details. He was reliving the horror from that Monday afternoon. He had kicked the machine, shooting a laser at him on accident. He remembered the 2 strange figures. Then somehow getting stuck in the body of a hamster. The nightmare began to take over he was engulfed by it. He woke up breathing really hard. He took note of his surroundings.

'Looks like I am at the school. Where's Cunningham?' Howard asked in his weird hamster language. He looked around. 'Aha there's that shoob! But why is he staring at me like that?' he asked puzzled. Randy opened the cage door and grabbed the hamster. 'Hey put me down Cunningham!' the hamster squirmed to no avail. "So this hamster is the answer to finding Howard?" Randy questioned.

'What the juice, Cunningham?! I'm right here!' he squeaked. "Yeah squeak, squeak to you little buddy." Randy said.


End file.
